Les héros ne sont pas tous bons
by Lorinea
Summary: (Fanfic sur Aventures) CRACK et BOUM. Ce sont ses sons qui ont mis fin à ma vie telle que je la connaissais. (Voici ma version d'un évènement que je trouve dramatique, que tout le monde connait mais dont on ne parle pas assez.)


Bonsoir la fanbase. Je me suis enfin décidé à publier cette fic qui murit depuis des semaines dans ma tête. Je voulais donner ma propre version de cet évènement que pas mal de personnes ont oublié et qui pourtant me semble dramatique. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Disclamer:

Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent au cast d'Aventures j'ai seulement inventé quelques prénoms. Seule l'histoire m'appartient   
La copie est interdite sous peine de se retrouve balancé dans un puits avec une pomme dans le gossier. :D  


* * *

 **Les héros ne sont pas tous bons**

« BOUM » et « CRACK » se sont les sons qui ont mis fin à ma vie telle que je la connaissais.

J'entends des voix inquiètes qui m'appellent. Elles tentent de me tirer de mon inconscience si confortable. Lorsque les appels parviennent à leur fin, des douleurs fulgurantes m'assaillent. Mes côtes me semblent morcelées et chaque fragment transperce ma poitrine. Mon dos est poignardé sur toute sa longueur. Mon visage est si tuméfié que l'air parvient difficilement à travers mes voix respiratoires. Ma gorge est tellement compressée que le cri que j'aurai aimé pousser pour soulager cette souffrance se retrouve étouffé en un gémissement.

L'appel se fait de plus en plus désespéré et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je reconnais difficilement mes parents et le « médecin » de la Vielle Tour. Ma mère m'assaille de questions, terriblement inquiète :

-Chérie est-ce que tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ? Où as-tu mal ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Pour seul réponse un second gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Je pointe ma poitrine et ma gorge d'une main qui me semble infiniment lourde.

Le médecin intervient :

-Il faut la déplacer et la soigner.

Je fus transportée sur un brancard de fortune mais le déplacement accentua mes blessures, les murs effondrés et brulés se mirent à tourner autour de moi et l'inconscience indolore m'accueillit.

...

Mon second réveil me semblât moins difficile. J'étais emmitouflée dans des bandages et mon corps meurtri était blotti dans un lit confortable, le mien. Le médecin en me voyant éveillée m'administra aussitôt une décoction amère pour calmer mes maux. Du moins selon lui. J'articule comme je peux avec mon larynx enfoncé :

-Que…s'est…il…passé ? *tousse*

-C'est plutôt nous qui aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ton frère est venu nous chercher totalement affolé avec une vilaine plaie à l'épaule. Il criait qu'un homme armé vous avait pris en otage toi et votre petit frère. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place les lieux portaient des traces d'explosions et nous t'avons retrouvé en très mauvais état.

A ce récit les évènements me revinrent de plein fouet. Comment une partie de cache-cache dans cette maison abandonnée avait pu si mal tourner ?

Mon grand frère Jean dont l'épaule est transpercé par une rapière.

Moi tentant de cacher mon plus jeune frère, Marc.

Cet Homme qui me prend par la gorge et m'étouffe lentement pendant que Jean s'enfuit pour chercher de l'aide.

Deux étrangers qui semblent confiants. Un nain et un paladin de la lumière.

L'espoir que tout ce finisse bien jusqu'à ce que le paladin me charge violemment de son bouclier.

Cet horrible craquement de mes membres qui ne peuvent même plus me porter.

Une seconde voix m'extirpe de mes souvenirs éprouvants. Je tourne mon regard dans sa direction. Un immense soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Mon cher frère, Jean, est vivant ! Seule son épaule bandée témoigne de l'épreuve endurée. Il m'enlace tendrement.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal. répondis-je en croassant. Je suis.. tellement heureuse… de te savoir.. vivant. Sais-tu… ce qu'il s'est… passé ?

-Lorsque ce fou furieux t'a pris en otage je suis allé chercher de l'aide. J'ai rencontré quatre aventuriers : un mage, un archer, un nain et un paladin. Ils m'ont assuré s'occuper de ça. J'ai couru jusqu'au village pour trouver plus de monde. Puis j'ai entendu une série d'explosions. Nous t'avons retrouvé parmi les décombres puis ramené au village. Je suis soulagé que tu t'en sois sortie.

A la fin de son récit, un détail attire mon attention et je cherche autour de moi.

-Et Marc… comment… va-t-il ?

Le visage de Jean s'assombrit soudainement et ses mots sortent plus difficilement.

-Ils… Ils l'ont retrouvé sous les décombres sans vie… Une des explosions a fait s'effondrer une partie des poutres qui étaient au dessus de sa cachette.

Je le regarde incrédule et ma voix monte d'une octave malgré son état déplorable :

-Mais… Mais le groupe de héros.. ne l'a pas sauvé ? Tu leurs à bien dit… que nous étions… deux là-bas ? Ils étaient… quatre!

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement toi et… le corps de Marc.

-Je n'y… crois pas. Tu me fais une blague… de très mauvais goût Jean.

Je décide de me relever pour chercher Marc dans la maison. Il doit être ici, caché quelque part. C'est son jeu préféré après tout. Cependant mes jambes se dérobent et je m'étale de tous mon long à coté de mon lit. Ces traîtresses refusent de me porter et toutes mes fractures hurlent leur mécontentement. Jean se précipite vers moi. Cette chute involontaire aurait dû mettre fin à cette plaisanterie morbide. Mais seul un air inquiet et terriblement peiné peint son visage. Aidé du médecin, ils me reposent sur le matelas.

Celui-ci palpe mes jambes mais je ne le sens pas, trop obnubilé par le visage de Marc qui ne me rejoint pas et qui ne le fera plus jamais.

Mes mains se crispent sur les couvertures tandis que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Non content de m'être rentré dedans avec un bouclier, ce paladin n'avait même pas prit la peine de sauver mon cher petit frère. Jean essaye de me consoler comme il peut pendant que je hurle ma peine, ma rage et mon incompréhension brisant l'état précaire de ma gorge.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains se crispent de plus en plus sur les épaules que je relève les yeux. Le doc avait planté une aiguille dans mon pied. L'information semble passer difficilement. Une aiguille se trouve dans ma peau et je ne sentais rien. Malgré plusieurs tentatives le long de mes jambes rien ne vient.

Etais-je si anesthésiée par la perte de Marc que les sensations de mon corps s'en retrouvaient affectées ? L'étreinte désespérée de Jean autour de mes épaules m'indique malheureusement que non.

La sentence fatidique tombe. Je suis paralysée. Les larmes que j'aurais dû verser s'échappent des yeux de mon frère, les miennes s'étant taries pour Marc.

Les jours qui suivirent cette annonce furent infernaux. Je découvrais à quel point ma vie allait définitivement changer.

J'étais redevenu une gamine ou même moins que ça, un nourrisson. Tellement dépendante de ma famille pour les taches du quotidien. Ma toilette, mes besoins naturels, m'habiller, me nourrir. J'étais clouée dans ce lit, hanté par la vision régulière de ces quatre murs. Je prenais un temps précieux à ma famille qui ne l'employait alors pas à subvenir à ses besoins. Et je ne pouvais même plus les aider. C'était si humiliant. J'étais devenue un poids mort, une bouche inutile à nourrir. C'est en ces termes que mon père m'avait désigné un soir où il me pensait endormie. Je ne pouvais même pas lui donner tort. Lorsque l'on se blesse il suffit d'attendre la guérison puis on bosse deux fois plus dur pour compenser la perte. Pour moi ce ne sera jamais possible.

Me voyant de plus en plus renfermée ma mère eut une idée « lumineuse », selon elle. Inviter mes amis à mon chevet pour me remonter le moral. Malgré ma véhémence, une réunion pris forme au sein de la cage qui me servait de chambre. Je découvris alors quelque chose de pire que la perte de ma liberté: **Le regard des autres**. Celui emplit de pitié, de dégout et de curiosité morbide. Je n'étais plus qu'une créature pathétique avec laquelle on ne sait comment interagir. Nous avions tenté de faire comme avant. Parler des ragots du coin, des histoires de cœur ou des projets d'avenir. Mais je les sentais mal à l'aise, après tout, cela ne me concernait plus. Qui voudrait d'une infirme telle que moi et que pourrai-je faire de mon avenir ? Je les avais remerciés froidement prétextant le sommeil pour ne plus subir cette torture. De vague promesse compatissantes me parvinrent « On sera toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide ».

J'avais bien fait de ne pas y croire. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Perdre mes jambes semblait synonyme de perdre mon humanité.

Je n'acceptais plus qu'une seule personne: Hans. Le meilleur ami de Marc. Ce dernier était venu nous présenter ses condoléances avec sa tante Elisabeth. Il tentait de rester fort comme il pouvait malgré la mort de son camarade et la perte de sa maison, brulée à cause des ces fameux « héros ». Il m'avait ensuite rejoint pour entendre ma version des faits. Cependant il semblait croire dur comme fer que mon tortionnaire avait agit pour le bien. Et en tant qu'écuyer autoproclamé il décidât qu'il allait prendre soin de moi. Il était sûr que c'était ce qu'aurai fait le grand paladin de la lumière.

Je ne pu retenir un reniflement méprisant, peu convaincue. Malgré mes rejets il n'abandonna jamais. Sa fraîcheur et son innocence eurent raison de moi. Il me rappelait tant mon propre petit frère. Il était toujours prêt à m'aider et à endurer ma rancœur. Il avait même fait un plan pour une chaise roulante afin de me permettre de revoir l'extérieur.

Le jour où celle-ci fût fin prête ma première sortie fut une bouffée d'air frais après tous ces jours où je fus constamment enfermée. Le soleil sur mon visage, le vent dans mes cheveux, les bruits de l'extérieur cela me faisait un bien fou. Malheureusement à l'approche d'un quartier plus peuplé, le regard des autres m'angoissa et m'incita à retourner dans l'ombre.

...

Cela faisait deux mois que je tentais de m'habituer à cette condition. Le petit Hans toujours enthousiaste me « promenait » sur ma chaise roulante à travers les chemins de campagne en babillant. J'avais cédé à sa proposition de balade à la condition sine qua non d'aller là ou il n'y aurai personne. Nous étions non loin du petit lac gelé. Encore un fait de ces sois disant héros. Personne ne parvenait à briser cette glace magique et ce point d'eau était inutilisable. Ce qui était également le cas de notre puits qui avait explosé et été contaminé par des araignées. Malgré nos réserves le village craignait une pénurie sous peu.

Je portais mon regard sur la nature environnante la trouvant belle une fois débarrassée de ces monstrueux œufs araignées dont personne n'avait compris la provenance. Soudainement mon guide m'abandonna et couru telle une flèche en direction de trois personnes habillées de couleurs vives, me laissant sur place.

Il leur faisait de grands signes tout en bavardant joyeusement. Semblant se rappeler ma présence il frappa son front de sa petite main puis revint me chercher afin de me présenter :

-Marie ce sont eux. Les héros dont je t'avais parlé. Ils sont à la recherche de l'intendant Bragg. Mais je leur ai dit qu'on ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et que en fait il…

Après sa première phrase je ne l'écoutais déjà plus détaillant ce groupe qui semblait dans un état pitoyable. Une louve au pelage gris, un mage aux cheveux frisés avec une longue robe rouge, un archer en tunique bleu et un nain borgne en habits verts portant un bras mécanique. Ce dernier me sembla horriblement familier et sembla blêmir en me voyant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me redressais de toute ma hauteur malgré ma position d'infériorité dans cette chaise.

Je leur assénais d'une voix glacée :

-Allez-vous en…

-Pardon mademoiselle ?

Je répétai encore plus froidement :

-Déguerpissez de ce village ! Vous n'y avez apporté que des malheurs. La maison d'Hans à brulé par votre faute, vous avez défiguré l'un de nos garde, notre boucher à perdu sa main à la suite de la morsure de votre bestiole qui s'est infecté, vous avez condamné notre lac et vous pouvez également constater mon état…

Devant l'air surpris du mage et de l'archer, le nain qui semblait relativement peiné murmura une explication :

-C'était l'otage de l'homme à la rapière.

Ma rage redoubla devant l'ignorance de ses compagnons.

-Exactement celle que votre soi-disant paladin a tenté de sauver en lui fonçant dessus ! De plus vous n'avez pas pris la peine de sauver mon petit frère alors que vous étiez au courant que nous étions deux dans cette maison ! D'ailleurs où est-il se fameux inquisiteur ?

Ma remarque sembla réveiller une douleur dans leur regard.

-Il est mort…

Inconsciemment le nain porta sa main à son œil bandé.

Je jubilais et ne pu cacher un sourire mesquin sur mon visage, ravie :

-Mort ? Et vous y avez perdu votre œil en plus ? Quelle ironie. J'ai perdu mes jambes et vous votre œil. Mon frère est mort et votre paladin a perdu la vie. Justice est faite.

* * *

J'ai regardé les épisodes 12 à 19 de la S1 en détails et SI il y a un frangin, un puits cramé avec des cadavres d'araignée dedans et le lac ils l'ont pas dégelé.

Je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis bon ou mauvais pour m'améliorer toujours plus.

Si quelqu'un trouve d'où j'ai tiré mon titre il gagne une boite de cookies. :D


End file.
